In industrial process automation technology, process devices (such as process variable transmitters) can be used to generate analog or digital measurement signals that represent process variables of an industrial process. Such process transmitters can be mounted to process equipment, such as conduits, tanks, valves, and other process equipment and can include sensors to produce measurement data related to process variables, such as, for example, pressure (including differential pressure), temperature, fluid levels, other process variables, or any combination thereof.
However, some process variables, such as the flow rate of a process fluid, are typically not measured directly and are calculated based upon other process variables. Using flow rate as an example, a primary element is used, such as an orifice plate, to measure flow. A differential pressure can be measured across the orifice plate and the flow rate calculated based upon the measured differential pressure. The flow rate is further a function of other attributes of the process fluid which are preferably measured or calculated in order to more accurately determine flow. One such attribute, for example, is the fluid density which may be calculated as a function of temperature and pressure of the process fluid. Thus, there are a large number of possible equations which may be used in the determination of flow rate. These equations are based upon the composition of the process fluid, the particular technique used to determine flow rate, the particular primary element used in the measurement, the desired level of accuracy, etc. When commissioning a field device in an industrial process, all of these equations and configuration information must be stored in the field device. Configuring a field device typically requires a technician with a high skill level to spend a significant amount of time entering the appropriate data. Further, it is difficult for an operator to change the configuration of a particular field device.